


A Cat's Pride and a Lady's Prejudice

by Quinzelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: A little outdated but it matches the inspiration, Adrien's Pride, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's more inspired than a retelling, Marinette's Prejudice, No idea if I should finish it or if it's good etc., Some angst, and social ineptitude, who knows of the time period?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinzelle/pseuds/Quinzelle
Summary: Inspired by Jane Austen's 'Pride & Prejudice'With the Dupain-Cheng Bakery entailed to only be inherited by male descendents, Marinette and her sisters have no choice but to marry in order to secure themselves financially in the event that something happens to their father. With both of her sisters having already married and left, Marinette is left - but she refuses to marry not just anyone nor for the sake of obligation. A string of bad suitors later and her best friend Alya has taken it upon herself to continue to motivate Marinette's bachelor search - and a ball at the Agreste Manor is the perfect place to search.(It's kind of a mess but I've written this for a fun and I don't have an editor. If people like it, I can come back to edit and continue <3)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Cat's Pride and a Lady's Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! It's been a long time since I posted a fanfiction on here and pretty much the same amount of time since I wrote fanfiction. I've really been enjoying reading it the last few days as well as listening to my Pride and Prejudice audiobook which kinda fuelled this fusion. 
> 
> As mentioned in the summary, this is largely for fun and to simply try to cheer people up and maybe quench the thirst of other Miraculous/Austen fans who haven't seen this AU yet. I don't have an editor and to be honest, don't really know where the story will continue but if people are excited to find out, then so am I! I tossed up whether to do it as a Pride and Prejudice AU or Emma AU and settled with P&P - though I can always attempt Emma if people are interested. 
> 
> This is more of an inspiration than a retelling and honestly, an opportunity to try to use some of that Ladynoir banter we all know and love but without the masks - at least, no visible ones. 
> 
> Please leave any comments or ideas on how to improve as I'd love to hear (criticism is accepted but please try to be nice <3)! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. I apologise for the terrible "bugaboo" pun that is the chapter title!  
> P.P.S. Sorry if the writing is a little clunky, I'm a Creative Writing student and have been working on my assignments all day and my brain is most likely frazzled, haha.

Arriving at the Agreste manor, Marinette’s stomach couldn’t help but churn. People in elegant gowns were floating inside by the dozen. She looked down at her own handmade, sleek red and black spotted gown, losing her confidence as she watched all the rich gowns corseted to the other ladies.

“Alya, I can’t. I won’t, I’m not going inside!” She whined to her friend, turning to face her in the carriage. Alya was in another of Marinette’s handmade gowns, this one orange and white and complimented her complexion excellently. Her friend beamed with pride in her gown, made by her very own best friend, whilst Marinette continued to shrink.

“You can and you will!” Grinned Alya, grabbing both her wrists and staring into her eyes, “You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng and you can do anything you set your mind to. Besides, I’m not going to let you hide away your amazing creations!”

The door to their carriage swung open and Alya started pulling her to the Manor entrance.  
“Alya.. Al.. Wait!” Marinette stuttered as she squirmed free of her best friend’s hand and caught the eyes of passersby who gave her withering looks for making a scene. Sensing Marinette’s back begin to arch again, Alya gave her one final yank as they fell into step with the other arriving guests. Marinette had no choice but to fall into step or risk being trampled and further humiliated in front of Paris’ rich and wealthy. 

The manor was immaculate from top to bottom. High arching ceilings, painted for the heavens. Pristine cream carpets and walls. A stunning colour palette of gold and white. All incredible, all further churning Marinette’s stomach.

“Why? Why did you make me come here, Alya?” She continued to whine, not for the first nor last time of the night.

“Because, girl, you need security! Your sisters have married and secured themselves happily and you refuse to. If not for me bringing you out, you’ll never end up secure.” Alya huffed and continued guiding her to the ballroom filled with eligible, and most likely obnoxious, bachelors. Marinette would be perfectly content with continuing her family's bakery and designing in her spare time but sadly, fate isn’t quite so friendly to women in these times. With the bakery entailed to only male descendants, this left none of Marinette’s immediate family able to inherit it, leaving them bakery-less and penniless if ever something were to happen to her father. Her parents were content that the majority of them had married now, believing they would be able to take care of Marinette as well - but Alya wouldn’t hear any of it.

“I shall stay with Marie or Madeleine, or even yourself! It’s pointless coming to these anymore.” grumbled Marinette, flashbacks of all the previous failed attempts at love. There was the man who ran away with her (at the time) 15 year old sister, the man who no longer cared when he discovered the bakery only afforded them to be comfortable, not rich. Each one always managed to be worse than the last. This isn’t even including all of the prideful men who believed that simply their looks or boasting of their wealth would be enough to capture her heart. Reaching the ballroom, Alya grasped Marinette’s hands for one last time.

“Mar’, I don’t say this because I don’t want you to live with me, if I ever secure a man myself, or your sisters. It’s because I want you to find love. I want you to experience everything life can offer!” She pleaded, though it was nothing she hadn’t said before causing Marinette to roll her eyes.

“I’m perfectly happy as I am. Love isn’t the answer to everything - neither is money.” She responded, and it was true. She was perfectly happy, though admittedly it didn’t mean she never wanted to find love. 

It just seems love never wanted to find her and she wasn’t one to force it, just to keep up appearances.


End file.
